borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapons in my inventory dissapear when I pick up new weapons
Hi guys, Im lvl 34 right now and when i try to pick up new weapons it replaces the weapon that I am currently using and it dissapears. It has been doing this for a while and I thought it had stopped. Ive read somewhere that it has something to do with joining a server where someone is using somekind of back pack mod that gives you more slots and now that I earned the spots on my own it is conflicting with these spots. Has anyone else had this problem and or found a solution? Any help is much appreciated. Thanks Sorry, dunno. -- MeMadeIt 06:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rule #1: ALWAYS MAKE A BACKUP OF YOUR SAVE(S) ON A REGULAR BASIS, ESPECIALLY BEFORE GOING ONLINE. Check around on this Wiki and/or the official forums, there are plenty of resources to help you through that process (it's easiest if you're on PC but it can be done on consoles as well). This doesn't just apply to videogames either; any time you have data that you don't want to lose, be it virtual (sound files, game files, etc.) or tangible (reports, notes, etc.), make multiple backups. Putting your eggs in one basket is just asking for said basket to get stolen/sat on/etc. I'm mentioning this both because it would have mitigated the problem in the first place (just overwrite the save with a backup of before you went online), and because the only feasible way to "fix" this problem WITHOUT starting over from scratch is modding the save yourself (which means backups, backups and more backups should be made in case you accidentally do something that REALLY messes it up). Long story short, it IS possible to "get modded" without modding yourself, even if the original modder isn't even in the game when you become affected by their antics (case in point: "Infinite Money Bobblehead"). I would wager you either got hit by a backpack expansion to some ridiculous number (like multiple thousands), or else your equipped weapon slots got altered beyond 4 (or else it got altered to 4 prematurely and then you inadvertantly glitched when the game added more via natural story progression). Either of those can (and often will) cause weird things to happen with regards your inventory (not to mention lag - if you have 3,000 guns in your backpack the game has to load them all, one by one, at every single loading screen). What I would do is download WillowTree (again, search around on here for the links and/or tutorials) and open up your save. If, on your general information tab, you have more than 4 weapon slots, do the following: 1) Reduce that number to 4 (or less, if you happen to know you're not far enough in the game to naturally unlock 4 slots - just don't go below 1) 2) Save changes to the file 3) Go to your Weapons 4) Set *ALL* your guns to "unequipped" (IMPORTANT: remember to "save changes" on EACH GUN before moving on to the next one) 5) Save changes to the file again And that should do it. Also, if your backpack is a stupid number, reduce it to something more reasonable - mine's set at 200, which is more than enough to pick up a full Craw drop, which is more than you ever really need in the first place. Modding beyond a few hundred or so is just being excessive for the sake of being excessive. Just remember to delete excess items from your inventory list so that you don't wind up "carrying" 300 items in a backpack that's only set to 200 (that makes the game confused, and confused game = bad). Save the changes, exit WillowTree, load the game, see if it fixed the issues. Remember not to be freaked out when you load without a weapon equipped - this is intentional because what we DON'T want is to load the game with a weapon "equipped" in a slot that doesn't exist. That causes crashes. Either way, by modding the equipment slots back down to the normal max of 4, and by reducing your backpack to a relatively sane amount, the "disappearing weapons" glitch should be fixed. If not, then you might be up crap's creek without a paddle; unless we can narrow down the cause(s), it becomes very difficult to fix the problem(s). -- 02:19, September 18, 2010 Actually, max capacity for Backpack and Bank is 65,535 each. I have my Backpack set to 255 - it's a nice number and the highest number that will be displayed at the upper right of your inventory (as in 239/255). Higher capacity Backpacks will not display the 'count'. I've had no game issues with large inventories. -- MeMadeIt 21:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC)